godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox (True Power)
Summary Let's just say: if you thought SSBM Fox was Fox at his absolute strongest, you're mistaken. And I mean, extremely mistaken. Powers and Stats Tier: 'To Fox, the concept of "tiers" means nothing. After all, he has surpassed such as weak concept. '''Name: '''Fox '''Origin: '''Super Smash Bros. '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Irrelevant '''Classification: '''Deity '''Powers and Abilities: '''Obliterating anyone who dares oppose him within seconds, even milliseconds '''Attack Potency: '''Completely irrelevant due to how powerful he has become. '''Speed: '''2 fast 4 everyone in existence. And I mean everyone (that is, everyone except for True Power Captain Falcon, who is the only one who can actually keep up with him) '''Lifting Strength: '''Irrelevant '''Striking Strength: '''Much like Attack Potency, this is irrelevant due to how powerful he has become. '''Durability: '''He can tank even the strongest of attacks in existence. Not that this matters, though, because he'll use his speed to make sure his opponents won't be able to land their attacks on him... '''Stamina: '''Saying that he can fight for beyond an eternity is a massive understatement. '''Range: '''There's no escaping from him. He'll always find you. '''Standard Equipment: '''His extremely powerful blaster '''Intelligence: '"Beyond Omniscient" doesn't even begin to describe his intelligence. '''Weaknesses: '''Bold of you to assume Fox has those. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Blaster: '''Sets his blaster to fire T-posing Waluigis (as seen here, and the T-posing Waluigis instantly kill his opponent, regardless of whoever they may be), or "just" extreme rapid-fire laser blasts (as seen here). Either way, it's extremely deadly. The rapid-fire laser blasts heavily damage even the strongest of opponents. (And the T-posing Waluigis obviously instantly kill the opponents, regardless of who the opponents are.) '''Fox Illusion: '''His main method of displaying his speed. He becomes super fast, to the point where absolutely nothing in existence can rival him in speed. The speed is the main reason his opponents are overwhelmed, to the point where their chances of winning against Fox are literally 0%. '''Fire Fox: '''Another way he displays his speed. Surrounds himself with fire and launches himself at his opponent. If he hits the opponent, well...they're way beyond f**ked. They're gonna get speedblitzed, which will eventually lead to them getting killed within milliseconds. He'll sometimes use it right on the opponent, but not actually launch himself, meaning his opponents will rapidly burn to death, regardless of who they are. '''Reflector: '''Pretty much Fox's equivalent of a NO U card. Reflects ANY projectile-based attack right back at his opponent, regardless of how strong it is. Will sometimes use it near an opponent at an abnormally rapid rate to heavily damage them. '''Rapid Kicks: '''As the name implies, he unleashes kicks at an extremely fast rate. The kicks can even damage opponents from a distance (meaning he can damage his opponents without even touching them when using this attack). Others '''Notable Victories: '''Pretty much everyone in existence. Sorry, but this section is irrelevant...for obvious reasons. '''Inconclusive Matches: 'True Power Captain Falcon (we're honestly not sure who would win between those two, because both are extremely powerful deities. Plus, a fight between them would definitely result in...let's just say, cataclysmic results.) Fox's Victims Category:MISSION COMPLETE! Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Killed all of uselessnoobs profiles Category:Killed all of my friends Category:Killed all Waifus Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes Meta Knight(SSBB) Hang himself with his cape. Category:Badass Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:Badasses Category:Massively Beyond Badass Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:This is Fox. Returning to base. Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Solos fiction Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Solos spectral destroyers Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes stalin look like magikarp Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Better luck next time, Falco. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:No Matter What Still Stronger Than GoodMinion456 Category:Slaughters GoodMinion456 Category:Stronger Than GoodMinion456 Category:Good characters Category:Good guys Category:Dropkicks The Userslayer through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks Lord English through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks Logan paul through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks everyone in the Makes the Mackyverse look like a little spark category through alefinity aleverses Category:Dropkicks bowsette through ainfinite universes Category:Killed goku Category:Killed joke battles wiki Category:Killed monika Category:Killed superman Category:Killed naruto Category:Killed hitler Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Makes DanTDM Look Like Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed And Lowballed) Category:Makes daniel the weakest character ever Category:Makes DanTDM look like a biassed average human Category:Makes drilbur the weakest character Category:Makes darth vader cry in fear